Jean-Étienne Liotard (Nederlands)
Jean-Etienne Liotard → Duits, Engels, Frans, Hongaars, Italiaans, Pools, Spaans, Zweeds. Jean-Etienne Liotard (1702 at Geneva – 1789 in Geneva) was a Swiss-French painter. His father was a jeweller who fled to Switzerland after 1685. Jean-Étienne Liotard (Genève, 22 december 1702 - aldaar, 12 juni 1789) stamde af van Franse Hugenoten. Zijn vader was een handelaar in juwelen, die na 1685 naar Zwitserland was gevlucht. Liotard werd een internationaal vermaard en rondreizend pastelschilder. Liotard begon al vroeg met het kopiëren van miniaturen in Genève, onder andere bestemd voor horloges en snuifdozen. In 1723 ging hij naar Parijs, maar werd tot zijn teleurstelling niet opgenomen in de Koninklijke Academie. In 1735 zat hij in Rome en schilderde paus Clemens XII. Daar ontmoette hij twee Engelsen, waaronder een toekomstige lord, en reisde met hen via enkele Griekse eilanden naar Constantinopel. In enkele jaren tijds raakte hij zeer bekwaam in het schilderen van Turkse kleding en buitenlandse hoogwaardigheidsbe- kleders. Hij noemde zich de Turkse schilder: zijn baard en fez werden zijn handelsmerk. In 1743 schilderde hij de Maria Theresia in Wenen. In 1744 reisde hij naar Engeland. In 1747 was hij terug in Parijs; hij had veel succes met zijn portretten, maar kreeg ook kritiek vanwege zijn realisme. Vanaf 1755 woonde hij in Delft bij zijn neef, maar trouwde in Amsterdam met de 28-jarige Marie Fargues in de Waalse kerk. Het was voor haar dat Liotard zijn baard afscheerde. Nadat hij lid geworden was van het Haagse schildergenootschap, schilderde Liotard de stadhouderlijke familie: Anna van Hannover, haar kinderen, de hertog van Brunswijk en Willem graaf Bentinck. In 1757 was hij terug in Genève. In 1762 vertrok Liotard naar Wenen, om de elf kinderen van Maria Theresia te portretteren, in 1766 ging hij naar Turijn. Tussen 1770-1772 woonde hij in Parijs en tekende Marie-Antoinette. Vervolgens reisde hij naar Nederland. Dit keer zakelijk minder succesvol. In 1773 verbleef Liotard vier jaar in Engeland. Hij had geldgebrek en probeerde zijn verzameling Hollandse meesters aan de man te brengen. In 1781 publiceerde Liotard zijn verdediging Traité des principes et des règles de la peinture. Liotard zette zich af tegen de veel losser schilderende Jean-Baptiste Perronneau. In zijn laatste jaren schilderde Liotard veel stillevens en landschappen. Na de dood van zijn vrouw liet hij zijn baard groeien en wilde opnieuw naar Nederland. Zijn zoon woonde sinds 1778 in Nederland en trouwde in 1793 met jonkvrouw J.S. Crommelin. Het Rijksmuseum bezit een van de mooiste verzamelingen pastels van Liotard, die in grootte alleen onder doet voor de collectie in zijn geboorteplaats Genève. Het grootste deel van de collectie pastels van Liotard in het Rijksmuseum stamt uit zijn eigen bezit. Ze zijn via de familie aan het einde van de 19e eeuw in het bezit van het museum gekomen. Zelfs een aantal lijsten om de pastels zijn origineel 18e eeuws en zeer waarschijnlijk door Liotard zelf uitgekozen. Bron * Grijzenhout, F. (1985) Liotard in Nederland , Catalogus tentoonstelling Centraal Museum, Utrecht. Externe links * Liotard in het Rijksmuseum * Liotard op een Deense website *Liotard in de Metropolitan Museum of Art Licentie / Copyright De tekst is zonder enige vorm van garantie beschikbaar onder de GNU Vrije Documentatie Licentie. Wikipedia en nederlands, "Jean-Étiene Liotard", http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-%C3%89tienne_Liotard Category: Mancalaspellen